1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a screw grommet made of a plastic material, which is inserted through a polygonal hole formed in a panel and receives a screw for mounting a part on the panel.
2. Prior Art
A grommet, which comprises a body having a polygonal sectional profile complementary to a polygonal hole, through which it is to be inserted, and a flange integrally extending outwardly from the top of the body, and which is formed with a threaded hole passing through the center of the body and flange, the body having a diagonal slit formed in a lower end portion and crossing the threaded hole, is well known in the art.
In order for this screw grommet to be temporarily set in the panel when it is inserted through a square hole formed in the panel, the grommet has a pair of hook portions outwardly projecting from the edges between mating sides of the two divisions of the body defined by the slit. Therefore, when inserting the body through the square hole in the panel, the two divisions have to be brought closer by reducing the slit gap to let the hook portions pass through the square hole, so that the insertion requires a great force.
An object of the invention is to provide a plastic screw grommet, in which temporary setting means and regular setting means with respect to a panel are provided independently, which can readily be temporarily set in the panel, and the part retaining force of which is not reduced at the time of its regular setting.